Beers, Cheers and a Very Drunk England
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: This was written for and on St. Patrick's Day... Matthew decides to go drinking with Arthur and Alfred in a bar only to realize that might not have been the smartest idea... Rated T only because of Arthur's language at points.


**A/N: Yea I wrote this a _looonnngg_ time ago back on St. Paddy's Day and finally got around to posting it here. If it sounds familiar, it's probably because I posted it on the Hetanada livejournal community. Enjoy! Oh yea, and this also involves OC!Scotland who I've named Seamus [which may or may not be inspired from Harry Potter]**

* * *

**Beers, Cheers, and a Very Drunk England **

Like most men, Canada was rather fond of drinking. But when he received a call from England inviting him and America to an Irish bar to celebrate St. Patrick's Day, Canada wasn't sure if he should go.

"Come on Matt – have some fun for a change; do you _really_ want to stay at home with your bear on St. Patty's Day?" Alfred said impatiently, dressed head to foot in green. For a non-Irish, Alfred seemed to really enjoy St. Patrick's Day.

"His name is Kumajiro and besides – _Arthur _invited us and you KNOW how he gets when he's drunk," Matthew said quietly. Alfred shuddered. Christmas, New Years, Easter – countless holidays ruined the moment Arthur got a drink in his hand. Matthew and Alfred still remembered vividly last Easter when a drunken Arthur ended up wrestling a guy dressed up as the Easter Bunny.

"Maybe it won't be as bad this year – maybe Arthur won't get drunk," Alfred suggested hopefully. Matthew gave him a look.

"We're going to a bar. It's St. Patrick's Day. You honestly believe that Arthur won't get drunk?" Matthew asked. Alfred had no answer. Matthew sighed. "But I guess we will have to go anyways – who's gonna make sure Arthur doesn't do something stupid if we aren't there?" Matthew continued, grabbing a coat. Matthew prayed nothing would go wrong that night as the two left for the bar.

So far, so good. Alfred was having a blast, Arthur hadn't attacked anyone yet and Matthew even managed to have some Guinness rather than his regular Molson. Nothing could go wrong, Matthew thought to himself happily.

He thought too soon. Just as Arthur was reaching for another glass, Matthew heard the sound of a voice he really did not want to hear at that moment.

"So brother – come to celebrate my holiday?" Ireland said, smirking down at his little brother. Matthew suppressed a groan; Arthur and his brother Seamus had never gotten along.

Arthur grimaced, staring up at Seamus with distaste. "Fuck you," Arthur slurred at him. Alfred and Matthew exchanged a horrified look. Arthur was starting to turn into the godforsaken drunk that Matthew had hoped wouldn't appear.

Seamus laughed coldly. "Haven't changed at all have you?" he said, glancing at Arthur's companions. Matthew sunk low into his barstool. "Ahh, Mattie m'boy – good to see ya!" Seamus exclaimed, beaming at Matthew. Ever since a certain famine that Matthew helped Seamus out with, Seamus had had a certain soft spot for the younger nation.

"Er… hi," Matthew said nervously, nothing Arthur's sudden death glare.

"Having fun?" Seamus asked kindly. Matthew nodded.

"Y-yes. But it's getting late so we'll be leaving now," Matthew said, standing up. Seamus put his hands on Matthew's shoulders and pushed him back onto his stool.

"Oh come now!" You can't leave just yet; the party's just getting started! Besides," Seamus added, winking at his brother, who was muttering curses (the magical type) under his breath, "everyone knows we Irish folk are _much_ more fun to be with."

"THAT'S IT!" Arthur screamed, standing up and knocking his barstool down. "I've fucking had enough of you, and your stupid jokes that aren't even that fucking funny and those ugly-ass _leprechauns_ that follow you around everywhere! You _aren't_ better than me and you never fucking will be!" he exclaimed. Matthew quickly grabbed Alfred, who had been staring at Arthur with a mixture of shock and awe, and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh yea? Want to prove that laddie?" Seamus said challengingly, raising two fists up, taunting a furious Arthur.

"We've got to stop this," Matthew hissed to Alfred. Arthur and Seamus's fight had sprung the interest of the other patrons. Matthew noticed (in horror) that Francis had his video phone out and was recording the fight. Matthew had the sinking feeling that that video would be on YouTube by the next day.

Alfred was busy watching the fight to answer. As Matthew shook him urgently Alfred said irritably, "Well maybe we shouldn't stop him Matt – don't get me that look! Come on, it's St. Patrick's Day, let Arthur have his fun. You need to chill out more often anyways." Alfred turned away and joined an eager Feliciano and an amused Ludwig bet on who would be the victor. Matthew sighed.

"Fine," he said to no one in particular, sitting down. He watched the fight with some interest, which only stopped after Seamus had body-slammed Arthur from a table and the bartender kicked them all out, threatening to call the cops if they didn't leave the premises.

Alfred and Matthew helped a bruised and bleeding Arthur home, setting him on his bed before leaving their separate ways home.

Maybe Alfred had a point, Matthew thought to himself as he trudged into his house, making sure not to wake a sleeping Kumajiro. Maybe he should chill out and have fun more often.

"Maybe this Easter I'll have some fun instead of worrying over Arthur," Matthew said thoughtfully as he lay down in his bed.

The last thing Matthew did that night was make sure his cell phone was on because he knew he'd be receiving a frantic phone call from Arthur once he saw Francis's video of the fight before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
